


sparks fly

by onetimething



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Idk you decide, but so is dahyun, it's just fluff, michaeng married, nayeon is so whipped for dahyun lmao, sahyo and michaeng are there, sana useless for jihyo yes, slow burn(ish??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimething/pseuds/onetimething
Summary: The girl she had been staring at was standing no less than two feet in front of her, her eyes curiously gazing at Nayeon. She felt the blush creep up again and she felt incredibly warm despite the cold rain sticking to her.“You’re wet.” Was the first words Dahyun spoke. It took Nayeon by surprise and her instinct was to respond with a sarcastic comment.“Thanks for letting me know.”She cursed herself immediately for being so rude to a stranger that was willing to share an umbrella with her. She was sure she looked like a wet dog, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her clothes becoming increasingly transparent.But to her great relief, the angel only chuckled. She let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding only for her breath to hitch.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sparks fly by taylor (god bless queen) and i thought of dayeon. like damn, imagine them being all soft T T

Nayeon first met Dahyun in the pouring rain. It seems dramatic, she knows, but the way the light reflected upon the girl made her pause for a good long minute.

Perhaps it was more than a minute because it was enough time for Dahyun to catch her staring. She blushed immediately, averting her eyes to the ground.

A cute girl just caught her staring like a creep. Great. To make it worse, she was soaking wet. She had gone to work without bringing an umbrella even when Jihyo reminded her before she left. She was a stubborn girl, she knew this.

To her confusion, the rain stopped falling on her. She thought the sky had took pity on her and stopped the free shower, but she was painfully mistaken.

The girl she had been staring at was standing no less than two feet in front of her, her eyes curiously gazing at Nayeon. She felt the blush creep up again and she felt incredibly warm despite the cold rain sticking to her.

“You’re wet.” Was the first words Dahyun spoke. It took Nayeon by surprise and her instinct was to respond with a sarcastic comment.

“Thanks for letting me know.”

She cursed herself immediately for being so rude to a stranger that was willing to share an umbrella with her. She was sure she looked like a wet dog, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her clothes becoming increasingly transparent.

But to her great relief, the angel only chuckled. She let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding only for her breath to hitch.

The girl was incredibly beautiful. Her smile lit up her face as her eyes shone with amusement. The streetlamp reflected upon her silky blonde hair, a stark contrast to her own wet, murky brown hair.

“Let me walk you home.”

“W-what? No, it’s ok-“

“I can’t let a pretty girl walk home all alone in the rain.” She responded with a calming smile. “It doesn’t sit well to me.”

“But you’re a stranger. For all I know, you could be a psycho killer.” Nayeon managed to get out without a single stutter. God, if Jihyo could see her now she was sure her best friend would never let her live it down.

“Dahyun.”

“What?”

“My name. Kim Dahyun.” She grinned. “Now I’m not a stranger.”

“Cute name.” It left her mouth before she could stop herself. She cringed but it melted away when Dahyun chuckled, a happy glint in her eyes.

“Thank. I would say it back but I still don’t know your name.”

Nayeon stared at her for a while, contemplating if she should let a pretty girl know her name. She could be a psycho waiting for her to get home, memorising her address and kill her in the night.

But the way Dahyun gazed at her, the cute twist in her lips that curled into a smile and the puppy eyes she had, there was no way that was possible.

“Nayeon. Im Nayeon.”

“Gorgeous name.” Dahyun stepped up the compliment. Nayeon’s face heat up and she couldn’t stop the smile pulling at her lips.

Dahyun cleared her throat. “Well, now we can either stand here all night in the rain and you get sick because you didn’t get out of those wet clothes soon enough, or you let me walk you home and protect you from the _harsh, harsh rain._ ” She teased Nayeon.

“What if it isn’t on your way?”

“Well, I passed by you. Close enough for me. So, lead the way, madame.” Dahyun jokingly bowed down slightly, her arm spread to let Nayeon pass.

Nayeon had to giggle at the cute strangers antics. Correction, they were no longer strangers so Dahyun announced.

So she let Dahyun walk her home. She talked Nayeon up and eventually, she loosened up and let herself admire the quirky personality that was Dahyun. The girl was a free spirit.

She knew enough for the ten minute walk to know that the girl does what she wants but she was responsible enough to think about how it would effect other people. She was unapologetically her and Nayeon found that she loved that about her.

When they arrived at Nayeon’s doorstep, she had bit her lip nervously. Surprisingly, she didn’t want to let Dahyun go. She had sparked an interest in the cute girl, but there was Dahyun, standing on her porch with a smile.

“Well, home safe and sound. Mission accomplished.” Dahyun beamed at her. Nayeon giggled at the childish pose Dahyun did—her exaggerated salute.

“It was nice meeting you, Nayeon. Make sure to bring an umbrella next time.” Dahyun winked teasingly at her.

Even if she wasn’t willing to admit it, her heart jumped ever so slightly.

“Thank you.” Nayeon muttered shyly.

“You’re very welcome.” Dahyun grinned. She stared at Nayeon with an unreadable expression before a soft smile took over her. “Better go in and get changed before you really get sick. Take care of yourself, Nayeon.”

She turned around and something struck in Nayeon’s throat. There was a lump she couldn’t swallow and a heavy weight in her chest when she watched Dahyun walk away.

She wanted to call her out, tell her to stay a while and maybe if they could see each other again. Because for the ten minutes they met, she was already enchanted.

But her throat froze just as she opened her mouth to call her out. She took too long. Before she knew it, Dahyun was out of sight and she was still standing on the porch, soaking wet.

She cursed herself for being a coward.

…

The next time they crossed path was quite literal. Nayeon had been running late for work. She blamed her ac for not working and let her sleep in the strangling heat but she knew that was only half of it. Maybe a third only.

Her head was still stuck in that night where she met the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She was starstruck by the way Dahyun moved, the grin that lit up her adorable face and how she noticed her hand was a full size bigger than the girl.

She was fast walking with her head stuck in that night when she suddenly crashed into something. More like, someone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Nayeon gasped, scrambling to get the fallen papers. She was lucky there was no liquid or else the sinking feeling in her stomach would be even worse.

Just as she glanced up, her breath hitch. It was Dahyun, the same girl that had been stuck in her mind for the past month.

Dahyun’s eyes sparked in recognition and an immediate grin took over her face. She looked like a prince, _her_ prince.

“Hey! Long time no see!” Dahyun chuckled. She gathered a few papers and took the one from Nayeon’s hand with a gentleness that surprised her.

Their hands grazed. Oh, how soft her skin was, Nayeon though. She wondered how her hands would feel in her own. But immediately threw that thought out the window. _Don’t be a creep, Nayeon_

“H-hey.” Nayeon stuttered. “Sorry about that. You helped me and I crashed into you.” She joked.

“It’s ok. It gave me the chance to meet you again.”

Dahyun should really watch what she says. She wasn’t allowed to say those things and not take responsibility for her heart rate spiking up.

“O-oh.” It left Nayeon speechless. She didn’t want there to be an awkward silence though. But she shouldn’t be troubled because Dahyun was already talking again.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to check out that cafe down the block.” Dahyun shrugged casually. How she could be so calm, Nayeon wished she knew so she could do the same. “If you want. I’d like to get to know you.”

Ok, so maybe Nayeon already immediately said yes in her head. But she didn’t want to seem desperate so she waited until Dahyun stopped talking. To continue her act, she paused for a while, as if silently contemplating.

She saw the nervous twitch in Dahyun’s finger and held back a smile. Guess she wasn’t the only one nervous. So she smiled, her bunny teeth poking out adorably.

“Of course. I don’t mind getting to know you.”

“Great!” Dahyun grinned. “Can I have your number?”

“Here.”

“Awesome. So why were you in such a hurry?”

Nayeon blinked.

“Shit!” She cursed. She sent Dahyun an apologetic smile. “I’m late for work! I have to go, sorry.”

“It’s ok. Go before your boss gets on you for this. I’ll text you.”

“Ok, see you!”

The words rang in Nayeon’s head as she ran to her office. Her grin hasn’t been wiped off her face, even when the boss looked at her disapprovingly at her disheveled hair. He seemed slightly confused as to why she was smiling but he merely clicked his tongue and told her _‘don’t be late again’._

Not that she was listening. How could she, when Dahyun’s words were still running through her mind.

…

Dahyun texted her an hour after their unplanned meet. She had been going through her files with a sigh when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Quietly, she opened it. She bit her lip to stop the wide grin threatening to break through as she read the text.

_Hey bunny, if I can call you that. Sorry I just notice how cute your teeth were when you smiled and it reminded me of a bunny. Cute bunny. Anyway, this is Dahyun not some creep who stalked for your number. I just wanted to let you know that I hope you have a good day and if you were free on Saturday? Let me know. :D_

It was a long text. Dahyun rambled a bit but Nayeon found that endearing. She could imagine Dahyun’s smile as she wrote the text.

_Bunny._ A strange giddiness she never felt burst in her chest and a small, breathless laugh escaped.

Her desk mate looked at her amusedly. “Who was that, Nayeon? Someone special?”

“Shut up, Minatozaki.” Nayeon stuck her tongue out. “Mind your own business.

“How rude.” Sana pouted.

“And you’re not cute.”

“Says you.” Sana flipped her hair sassily. “The guys think I am. Haven’t you notice how they always flirt around me?”

“Yeah, you should let them know they aren’t exactly your type, seeing how they have a thing in their leg you don’t seem to enjoy very much.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” Sana smirked at her.

To be honest, she could see how guys would be attracted to her. It was the look in her eyes and how cute and sexy her smile could be at the same time. It was gravitating.

But she found herself comparing it to Dahyun’s smile and the way the girl’s eyes would smile before her lips caught up.

“Nayeon? You spaced out.” Sana tilted her head. Nayeon blinked and suddenly it was Sana in front of her, not Dahyun. Sana with a teasing grin. “Someone special, huh?”

“Shut up and do your work you lazy hamster.”

“Hey! I am not lazy!”

“That pile that’s been on your desk for the past week says otherwise.”

“He puts so much on me.” Sana pouted.

“He puts more on me and I get them done faster than you.” Nayeon snorted.

“I don’t get why Jihyo hangs around you so much when you’re like this.”

“Careful. You insult me one more time and I won’t put in a good word for you.”

“And by that I meant how could she handle your amazingly kind personality! You’re the best person I know and the prettiest! Second prettiest because obviously, Jihyo takes first place.”

Nayeon shook her head but let the girl be. Sana had been pining after Jihyo ever since the girl stopped over once to have lunch with Nayeon. She saw how Sana’s jaw dropped for a second and how she was lost for words when Jihyo passed by her shooting a smile.

Nayeon had snorted at how oblivious Jihyo was to Sana’s starstruck expression. Nevertheless, it has been fun teasing Sana.

Though she could’t exactly call Sana out for that because the same thing was happening for her with Dahyun.

Cute, adorable quirky little Dahyun.

“Wow, that person must really be something for you to look like that.”

“Shut up, Minatozaki.”

…

Time spent with Dahyun was time well spent. Dahyun was by far the most interesting, most beautiful and the overall the most amazing person she had ever met.

Jihyo would argue that it should be her at the top of her list, seeing as to how they had been best friends since high school.

But Dahyun makes her chest feel light, almost a high she couldn’t exactly explain. She makes her smile so effortlessly, even when she might just be drinking her tea, or scrunching her nose when she laughs.

Oh, her laugh. The way it rings in her head for an embarrassingly long time, the way it lifts all the burden she carried on her shoulder.

There was just something about Dahyun that Nayeon found exhilarating, something so freeing. She knew she was falling—free falling.

The only problem was she wasn’t sure if Dahyun was even remotely interested in girls. In one of their conversation, past relationship was brought up.

Dahyun talked about her past _boyfriends_ and it was like a sucker punch into her gut. Perhaps it had shown on her face because somewhere in the midst of her story, Dahyun paused to study her with a concerned gaze.

“Are you ok?” She tiled her head, an adorable little frown taking over her face. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” She let out an awkward chuckle, ignoring the sinking feeling she had in her gut. “I’m just tired.”

“Oh, you should’ve said something.” Dahyun pouted. “I’m sorry I’m keeping you. We can go—“

“No!” Nayeon shouted, startling the poor girl. Nayeon winced at her loud voice. “I mean, no need. I’m fine.”

“But—“

“Really I’m fine. I just want to spend more time with you.” Nayeon cleared her throat as she fought back a blush.

A bright smile played on Dahyun’s lip, shy at its best.

“Aw, what a sap Im Nayeon is.”

“Shut up, you should be grateful that the great Im Nayeon wants to spend time with you.” She flipped her hair for good measures. Dahyun had laughed heartedly and Nayeon joined her, her eyes never straying from Dahyun’s illuminating smile.

How was it possible for one to look so beautiful from merely laughing?

That night sleep was not in her vocabulary. Her mind was spinning from the thought fo Dahyun with her _boyfriends. Boyfriends._ Maybe she would’ve felt better if they were girlfriends but the thought doesn’t bring her any comfort either.

She wanted to be the only one to be able to hold Dahyun, to make the girl blush and to kiss her. To her total embarrassment, she had thought about kissing her more times than she’d like to admit.

They would feel soft, no doubt. There were times she would stare too long at her lips, so red and looking so delicate. She snapped herself from her daze quick enough for Dahyun to not realise. At least, she hoped so.

Dahyun may have mentioned boyfriends, but they had been on dates. Unofficial dates nevertheless, but still dates.

The way Dahyun treated her was no short of respect and caring. She would open the door for her, drive her to some places, bring her coffee at times and even gave her her coat when it gets too cold.

Ok, so Nayeon may perhaps be the least bit possessive but you couldn’t exactly blame her when she found a girl as amazing as dahyun.

She wouldn’t let anyone steal her girl away.

…

Their first sleepover was initiated by Dahyun. Unsurprising because Nayeon was too much of a coward to actually make a move.

The younger girl had called her, asking if she wanted to come over for a movie night and she was welcome to stay over if she wanted to. Nayeon had let her imagination run wild at the offer to stay the night but she paused that train.

As much as she liked Dahyun, she didn’t want to scare the girl away with her intrusive thoughts. Some irrational part of her was afraid Dahyun would be able to read her thoughts—again, irrational.

Nayeon stood in front of the door for a good minute. Until she finally gathered the courage to knock the door. She bit her lip as she waited nervously.

Dahyun opened up the door, beaming at the girl excitedly. How she looked so good in those checkered pants and oversized shirt was a mystery to Nayeon, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Hey! You’re finally here!”

“Aw, miss me?” Nayeon swallowed her shyness and teased.

“Yes, actually.” Dahyun chuckled and let her in. Her back was turned as soon as Nayeon blushed at the response. Goddamn Dahyun and her no filter.

“So, I was thinking we could just watch some comedy to help unwind the day.” Dahyun opened a beer and sipped as she sat on the couch. She motioned for Nayeon to come over and sit next to her, offering her a beer.

Nayeon took it wordlessly, nodding to the suggestion.

“Sounds good. God knows I need to unwind.” Nayeon sighed stressfully.

“Aw, is my bunny tired? Come here, I’ll cuddle you.”

Nayeon blushed something fierce at the suggestion but she couldn’t reject the offer. An excuse to cuddle up to the girl she was crushing on? Yes please, she will take it always.

She tucked her face in Dahyun’s neck, breathing in her scent subtly. She didn’t want Dahyun to think her a creep.

The girl had her arms around her shoulder, gently rubbing her arm to sooth her. Honestly, Nayeon thought this was heaven. To be wrapped up in your favourite girl was a dream come true.

It had been the next morning when the breeze made Nayeon shiver. She had woken up to the other side of the bed empty, a strange disappointment taking over her at the sight.

She got up and was ready to look for Dahyun when her eyes caught a pair of light green hoodie hung on the wall. Contemplating, she picked it up and threw it over her head, loving the warmth that spread through her body. It was like having Dahyun wrapped around her again.

She watched Dahyun’s eyes lit up with surprise and happiness when she walked into the kitchen. Nayeon had given her a cheeky smile.

“That’s mine.”

“Yeah.” Nayeon shrugged carelessly, a stark contrast to the nervousness she was actually feeling. Dahyun had stared at her for a while with an unreadable expression, but Nayeon knew it hadn’t been any bad thought.

How could it be when the girl ended up with a grin that took over her face?

“Looks better on you than me.”

Nayeon swore she fell even harder.

…

Their first kiss wasn’t how Nayeon expected it to be. She wanted something romantic, something dazzling like kissing in the rain or over a dinner date.

There was no definite mood set, no stars shining down on them as they make a move or anything like those times she let her mind wonder. Instead, it was very casual and she found her heart soaring higher than ever despite that.

Dahyun had surprised her appearing on her porch with a strange nervous look in her eyes Nayeon had never seen.

“Hey.” Nayeon said in surprise. “What’re you doing here? Not that you aren’t welcome.”

“Hi.” Dahyun cleared her throat, sticking her hands into her back pocket. Nayeon would be lying if she said she didn’t find that incredibly hot.

“Come in.”

Dahyun shook her head. Nayeon tried to not let her disappointment cross her face as she stared at Dahyun with a curious look.

“I’ll just be quick. So, it’s my sister’s wedding and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date.”

“D-date?” Nayeon stuttered out.

Dahyun hesitated before nodding, a shaky smile on her face.

“Yeah, date.”

“You-I-yes.” Nayeon blushed. “Y-yeah, I’d love to be your date.”

She watched dahyun’s eyes smile before her lips caught up. She did a happy jump with a small laugh escaping her. Nayeon found it incredibly adorable.

“Really?” Nayeon nodded. “Awesome! I mean, cool!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

“I have to meet my sister now. I just wanted to stop by for a second because I missed you.”

Warmth spread in nayeon’s chest as dahyun grinned up at her with a child-like smile. Nayeon gave her a soft smile.

Just as she was about to say something, her words got caught in her throat as Dahyun suddenly closed their distance.

She leaned in close, close enough for nayeon to feel her breath fanning her face.

Dahyun stared at her for a while, gauging her reaction. Nayeon’s heart was beating out of her chest, biting her lips but she didn’t move away.

“Can I kiss you?”

A pause.

“Yes.”

She found it was better than she had ever imagined.

…

They don’t talk about the kiss. No, but Dahyun made initiative to hold her hand more often. They could be walking down the street and she would very casually reach out, her fingers interlacing with Nayeon’s. When they were over at each other’s places for movie night, their hands would meet and Nayeon would find her place tuck into Dahyun’s side, her face buried deep into her scent.

Her hand was considerably larger than Dahyun’s, somehow swallowing it whole. It was incredibly soft. Everything about Dahyun was so amazingly soft, from her skin to her personality.

And when they were at Chaeyoung and Mina’s wedding—Chaeyoung being Dahyun’s younger sister—Dahyun was as sweet as can be. Even though most of her friends were there, Dahyun never once left her side. Even if it was to the bathroom, she would take no more than five minutes.

So in short, it had been an amazing wedding. Plus, seeing Dahyun and Chaeyoung joke around had brightened her day. She stayed at the sideline chatting with mina and watching their girls play fight.

“So, how long have you known Dahyun?” Mina asked, ignoring Dahyun’s squeal when Chaeyoung had attacked her.

“A couple months, I think.” Nayeon didn’t think. She knew. She had counted the days from when she had met Dahyun but she at least had some dignity to leave the details out.

“Dahyun seem smitten by you already.” Mina teased.

Nayeon blushed faintly, averting her eyes from Mina. Somehow, her eyes landed on Dahyun who was laughing at Chaeyoung, her eyes squinting adorably.

Realising she hadn’t replied to Mina, she turned to the girl to see her already staring at her with that look. Nayeon blushed and cleared her throat.

“Really?”

“Really. She hadn’t stopped talking about the girl she found in the rain like a wet dog.”

Nayeon let out an affronted noise at the insult. Mina laughed heartedly, calming Nayeon down.

“Relax. She didn’t say that, I was teasing. She actually said you looked really beautiful in the rain.”

Mina really was playing with Nayeon’s heart.

“I hope you didn’t get sick though that day. I know the cold doesn’t help anyone that much.”

“Strangely, it wasn’t that cold.”

“Of course. Because of Dahyun.”

And Nayeon didn’t have it in her to deny that statement. Not when Dahyun glanced at her with a big grin, her eyes shining with happiness and dare she say, close enough to resemble love. That is until Chaeyoung caught her in a headlock.

Nayeon stifled her laugh at Dahyun’s yelp and struggles.

Yeah, it was because of Dahyun.

…

Dahyun, to Nayeon, seemed fearless. Where once Nayeon had Dahyun stay over her place because… well because. She had been in the kitchen to cook them dinner when a monster caught her eye.

She shrieked loudly, her pots clanging together. She heard a thud somewhere and instantly, Dahyun appeared by her side, a lamp in head to harm the predator who dared to harm Nayeon.

Nayeon had ran over to Dahyun, clutched her tight and whined fearfully.

“D-dahyun! Monster!” She pointed at the corner of the table island. A small spider, or more like a black spot, was crawling aimlessly on the table.

Dahyun let out a breath of relief.

“Jesus, Nayeon, you scared me! I thought you were in danger!”

“I am! It’s terrifying!”

“It’s a small spider.” Dahyun had shook her head at Nayeon, but she let a small smile slip.

She shook Nayeon off gently and went over to grab a piece of paper lying on the dining table. She scooped up the harmless antagonist and let it crawl out the window safely.

Immediately, Nayeon was on her again, her head buried into her neck. Dahyun chuckled, her arms wrapping around her waist.

“You baby.”

Nayeon whined. “It was scary.”

“What would you do if I wasn’t around?”

“Die a little and cry.”

Dahyun had laughed loudly at that, bopping her nose at the end of her glee.

“Good thing I’m here then.”

“Here to stay?”

A pause. Dahyun stared at her, her eyes melting into something soft, something that had Nayeon’s heart beating wild in her cage.

She closed the distance, letting Nayeon hum into the kiss before answering.

“Of course.”

…

Their first ‘I love you’s was in the middle of the night. It had been a night full of… activity and they were basking in each other’s warmth.

Nayeon had said it first. She was curled up into Dahyun’s side, her head on her chest.

She had sighed contently. Her heart felt full. She felt complete. She had finally realised how bleak her life was before Dahyun had crashed into her life.

She thought about how mechanic she ate dinner, scrolling through her phone compared to how her meals are now always accompanied by Dahyun’s stupid jokes and her loud laugh.

Her mind went through their events like a movie until she finally blurted it out.

“I love you.”

That paused Dahyun’s hand feathering across her shoulder down her arm. Strange enough, Nayeon didn’t feel nervous waiting for her answer. Maybe it was because she already knew Dahyun reciprocated enough.

It showed in the way she smiled at her, in the way she would bring little gifts that she said reminded her of Nayeon. And the way she held Nayeon like she was something precious she couldn’t risk breaking.

Dahyun rustled around until she could face Nayeon properly. She nudged their nose in a gentle bop and smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

Yeah, Nayeon couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read ldshfksdjhf. anyway thanks for reading *awkward finger gun*. i mean let me know if you liked it but you dont hv to if you dont wanna *cough* but i would appreciate what you thought of it.


End file.
